


Cedric Meets a Vampire

by quixotic_owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Cedric's Still Alive, Comedy, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_owl/pseuds/quixotic_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amos Diggory is holding and party with some weird guests, one of whom Cedric talks to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cedric Meets a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend gave me the restraints "vampire fangs (fake) and coke (you can decide whether it’s the drink or the drug) and it has to involve a faulty spell and lazy owl" and I wrote the fic. It's really really strange. AU as Cedric's still alive, but somehow the war still happened though.

Cedric sighed as he surveyed his fathers annual Halloween party, all the purebloods in the country and quite a few from out of the country had came to see the show that Amos had put on for the night. He had tried to get some of his actual friends to come, but somehow they’d never got their invites. He couldn’t think whether the owl had gotten tired halfway through the job or whether his mother hadn’t sent the invites at all.

It was much later that night and most of the adults had gravitated to the drawing, sitting and dining rooms. While the younger age group had moved out onto the balconies and adjoining billiards rooms, with even a few even going off to find private rooms upstairs. Cedric thanked his stars that he’d remembered to spell lock his door. Sighing though when he saw two Hogwarts aged people hustling each other into his room.

He sighed again and made his way through the throng of smoke and alcohol and bodies to one of the balconies that hadn’t yet been overrun with people, there was only one person with his back to him in a black cloak the adolescent turned around and Cedric saw that it was the youngest of the Malfoy brood. He was in a vampire costume complete with the fake teeth, circles under his eyes and a pale pale face. Wait, those last two features were normal for him. Despite the ridiculous fake fangs (or maybe they were real, he couldn’t tell) he was managing to smoke a roll of what looked like tobacco but was probably something illegal.

“Aren’t you too young to be smoking that, Malfoy?”

He just shrugged, “Probably, but being the head of your family gives you special privileges, you know Diggory.”

“You do know that it’ll make you go totally wired, right?”

He just shrugged again totally unconcerned “Hopefully.” Was all he said.

Malfoy turned and began looking at the grounds again, clearly gesturing that the short conversation was over.


End file.
